Super Mario 3d World Fanfiction
by blee7442
Summary: A fanfic of Nintendo's latest Mario game,Super Mario 3d World. Bowser has captured seven Sprixie Princesses and has taken over the Sprixie Kingdom. Join Mario,and his friends as they try to save the Sprixie Kingdom from Bowser,and his goons. A few things will be different than the game. I don't own the original game.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:Hey guys. Here's one of my new fanfics for my preview day. I hope you guys will like this. If you want me to continue this, then you have to vote for it on the poll.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything in this story. They belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Somewhere, near Peach's castle.**

Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad were on a walk outside the castle, while the fireworks are going on.

"Isn't this night wonderful Mario?"Peach asked.

"It sure is."Mario said.

"Yeah. With all the fireworks going out."Luigi said.

Toad noticed something.

"Huh? Guys look!"Toad said while pointing.

They looked to see a bent clear pipe on the road in front of them. They run toward it.

"This pipe is bent."Mario said.

"Have you seen clear pipes like this before princess?"Luigi asked.

"I don't think so."Peach said.

"Luigi. You thinking what I'm thinking?"Mario asked while pulling out a wrench.

"You bet"Luigi said as he pulls out a wrench.

They went to work, and managed to straighten the pipe. Suddenly, a bunch of things pop out.

"What's going on?"Toad asked.

Suddenly that stopped.

"Is that it?"Luigi asked.

Suddenly, a small green fairy appeared. She seemed scared.

"Um. Who are you?"Mario asked.

"My name is Liz. I'm a Sprixie Princess, but we're in huge trouble."The fairy said.

"What's the problem?"Mario asked in curiosity.

"A monster has attacked the Sprixie Kingdom, and has captured the other princess. I escaped to get help."Liz said.

The group pondered until Luigi thought of something.

"Um. Can I ask what the name of the monster is?"Luigi asked in a frightening tone.'I hope it's not who I think it is.'He thought.

"His name was...Bowser I think."Liz replied.

"BOWSER?"Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad asked in shock.

Liz nodded in reply, but suddenly. The ground started shaking, and Bowser emerged from the pipe.

"Bowser!"Mario said.

But he didn't pay attention to him, and captured Liz. She was later in a bottle.

"Perfect. Huh?"Bowser said, and looked to see Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad.

He decided not to worry about them, and go down the pipe.

"Wait!"Peach said as she got to the pipe.

She accidentally fell into the pipe.

"Princess!"Mario yelled as he went after her in the pipe.

"Wait for me!"Toad said as he got in.

Luigi however, thought of backing out for a second, but.

'Oh. I really got to stop being a coward.'Luigi thought to himself, and he jumped in as well.

* * *

**On the other side of the pipe.**

Peach, Mario, Toad, and Luigi went out in that order. They look out to see the grasslands. A pink Sprixie appeared.

"Hello. Welcome to the Sprixie Kingdom."The Sprixie said."As you can see it was peaceful, but that monster changed it."She said as she pointed at a flag with Bowser's logo."Our kingdom is in peril since that monster attacked."

"Is Bowser going back to taking over other kingdoms?"Luigi asked.

"Maybe, but what would he need the sprixie princesses for?"Mario asked.

"They rule over the Sprixie Kingdom. Each area is ruled by one princess."The sprixie said.

"So, he captured them to rule the entire kingdom?"Peach asked.

"Yeah."the sprixie said in a sad tone.

Mario then knew what to do.

"Don't worry. I'll go after Bowser, and rescue those princesses."Mario said.

The sprixie was happy to hear that.

"You will?"She asked.

"Not alone."Luigi said as he got closer."I'm going to help stop Bowser."He said.

"Me two."Toad said.

"Thanks you two."Mario said.

"Me three."Peach said, but this time they were surprised that.

"Are you sure about that Princess?"Toad asked.

"Yeah. It's to dangerous."Luigi said

"I know, but I really want to help this time."Peach said.

"Mario what do you think?"Luigi asked.

Mario pondered for a bit, and then decided.

"You can come princess, but be careful."Mario said.

Peach was excited to hear that news.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll be careful."She said.

"You two are fine with this right?"Mario asked.

"I guess so."Luigi said nervously.

"Yeah. I'm okay with it."Toad said.

"Thanks you two."Peach said.

"Thank you everyone. Good luck on saving the princesses. The Sprixies will do everything they can to help rescue them."The sprixie replied.

"Okay. Everyone. Here we go."Mario said as he, Luigi, Peach, and Toad begin their journey.

**Meanwhile, on a high point of the grasslands.**

Bowser's son Bowser Jr. was watching them.

"So, those plumbers Mario and Luigi, Toad, and now princess Peach is going to rescue the sprixie princess? I better tell papa this fast."Jr said as yeah hopped on his clown car, and headed for the castle.

* * *

**Author's Note:I hope you guys liked the start. I'm going to decide how many levels I may do at a time, and yes I do have the game, but you should notice that there's a few different things than the game. Jr was one of them. I hope you'll like the changes later on. So reminder, if you want me to continue this story, than you better vote on the poll. Later.**


	2. Level 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I decided to cancel the poll. I really didn't like doing that. Also, I know Jr isn't in the game, but this story will have a few things that weren't in the original. I'm going to do 1 level a chapter. I hope you guys will like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Super Mario 3d World, Nintendo does.**

* * *

**Level 1**

**1-1 Super Bell Hil**l

The four heroes run down a straight line, until they encounter a staircase, and walk up it. They see a Question block, and Mario runs to it, and a bell pops out.

"What is that Mario?"Luigi asked.

"I'm not sure."Mario replied.

He touched it, and he changed to a yellow cat suit.

"Looks like you changed to a cat form Mario."Toad said.

"But the blocks still on."Luigi said.

The gang was thinking, and Luigi hit the box to get the same power-up. Peach did the same, and so did Toad. Luigi's cat suit was green with spots on it. Peach's was pink, and Toad's was blue.

There was a Goomba next to him, and he just now noticed them.

"Hey! Stay right there!"The Goomba said, but Mario attacked him, and he was gone. They entered a Clear pipe to go to the next area. A Goomba was there, but Luigi got his turn at attacking him. They entered another cleat pipe, and found a long ? Block, and hit it for the cat bells to come out.

"Let's take these in case we need them."Mario said.

They put them in theirpockets, and continued on. They entered another clear pipe, but Toad went up, and grabbed something, and returned to the others.

"Hey guys. Look at this. I just found it on top pipe."Toad said.

"Good job Toad. We better keep this in case."Mario said.

He put it in his pocket. They went up some stairs and took out a few goombas, and entered a different clear pipe. They got out of the cannon part, and exited the pipe on the other side. Mario landed, but the others landed on him.

"Guess we'll expect those types of pipes."Mario said as the others got off him.

"Sorry bro."Luigi said.

"It's alright. We didn't expect that to happen."Mario replied.

They went up a couple of stairs, and they caught a rabbit, and he released a green star. They then climbed a wall, and reached the top. There was a normal and a giant rabbit. They caught both, and went giant, but lost their cat suits.

"We're Giants!"Peach exclaimed.

"We're in our Mega Forms. Come on. They don't last long."Mario said as he jumped down.

The others jumped down, and they got through anything in their way, but as they destroyed the gray blocks Peach and Toad fell, but found a green star, and entered a block. Mario and Luigi were waiting for them. They entered a clear pipe, and found the exit, and left it.


	3. Cancelled

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I decided to cancel this fanfic. I don't think I need to this fanfic. I hope you guys understand this, but I can't keep doing this, so yeah it's canceled, but I do have a Mario crossover fanficion with Sonic and Mega Man. So if you haven't read that, then I would recommend looking at it to give me an opinion on it so far. That's all I have to say. Later.**


End file.
